


Sorrow Without Source

by someonecallhere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonecallhere/pseuds/someonecallhere
Summary: What did happen to the refugees in the mines?





	Sorrow Without Source

Her dream was to be a knight, maybe even a Kingsglaive. She would be like a hero and save the kingdom again and again. She would have her own daggers and… Sweet Eos everything hurt.

And a child from refugee mines wouldn’t be able to make it anyways. Oh Six, it hurt. And Mama wasn’t here anymore to wash her mouth out for cussing. The last thing she remembered of Mama was dark, itchy goop. She tried curling into a ball but realized with a start she couldn’t feel her arm. Or body. It just hurt. When had everything started hurting? She couldn’t remember.

For the briefest of moments a someone was in her memory with a soft voice. Her scrape up leg stretched in front of her, an ankle bent a weird way. “I know it hurts. It looks like it hurts real bad. So what you’re gonna do is drink this potion for me. Kay?” The memory lived with a different type of hurt that stopped. This didn’t stop.

She remembered a little brother? A boy who followed her around and listened to her explain sword moves as she slashed a stick through the air. He wasn’t very good at following instructions. That had hurt—no fru-stra-ted. Mama shared the word.

She remembered a man with dark hair sneaking her out of the mines and showing a sky full of stars and telling her to reach for them. It didn’t hurt then.

She remembered—she hissed at the sudden flare of light. It burned her eyes and stopped all thought.

Definitely a light. Voices. The voices grated her ears. The light seeped through and stabbed at her brain. She needed it to stop. It hurt. Everything hurts. But it hurt more with the light. That hurt.

She hissed again, but the world didn’t listen.

So with one trembling hand, she placed it flat against the ground.

The ground oozed between her fingers with a sharp burn, but she placed the other hand down as well, heaving upward.

The ground sucked at her hands. But she leaned onto them, her feet scrambling to find purchase. The light was still there, and now there was clarity to the voices that her brain scrambled to process. She never figured out what was said before the source of the voices saw her. Their deep voices sounded a warning.

It was a group of... knights? They carried swords with an ease she once dreamed of. Her nails bit into her palm, but she turned towards them with a cackle.

A voice slithered through the pain, knights help. But she wanted, needed, that light gone. It burned worse than the ooze that had surrounded her. The ooze that grabbed at her feet as she struggled upwards.

She hissed at the light source and the voices. Flashlights, the small voice supplied, as she pushed off the ground and sprang at the knights.

All she managed was one slash, one wound. The light danced but didn’t dim despite blood welling next to it. It was enough for that knight to fall back, a glint of glass appearing in his hand before he smashed it in his palm. The blood stopped. The pinched look on his face disappeared as the pain of the wound disappeared.

Both her and the small voice realized, I want that.

She dodged a sword from another knight and turned, slashing and grabbing at the group until she managed to get a bottle in her hand. It was cool and the green light burned her eyes and stung her palm worse than any flashlight, but something warmed in the core of her.

She wanted another. One wouldn’t be enough. Not after the hacking coughs and pain that was a different memory, a last memory.

So with a cackle, she pocketed the potion and turned for another. Only to find a sword’s edge.


End file.
